fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Universe
Nintendo Universe is a Universal Theme Park opening in 2020, opening near Universal Florida and Universal Tokyo. The theme park is themed entirely by Nintendo and Nintendo properties. Areas This park has four main lands: The Mushroom Kingdom, Land of Exploration, and Interstellar Adventures,' '''with various mini-lands within them based on various Nintendo franchises. 'NIntendo Street' This park's version of Main Street U.S.A. It mainly features restaurants, stores, and other things. Attractions *'Nintendo Lounge: An area where players can play various current and upcoming Nintendo games. *'Nintendo Theater: '''A movie theater where various 4D movies are shown. Nintendo Directs are also broadcasted there for people to see. *'WiiPlayland: 'An interactive play area mainly for kids. Food *'Game Grill: 'An American-style restaurant. *'Ice (Climbers) Cream: 'A small ice-cream parlor themed to the Ice Climbers. Shopping *'The Switch Store: 'The largest store in the park, featuring a wide variety of Nintendo products. Other *'Dr. Mario's First Aid: 'A first aid owned by Dr. Mario. He's probably a doctor. *'The Walt Disney of Gaming: 'Parody of the Partners statue in Disneyland. Instead of Walt Disney and Mickey, it's Shigeru Miyamoto and Mario. Because why not? 'The Mushroom Kingdom The Mushroom Kingdom is one of the three main lands. It is entirely themed to the Mario franchise. Attractions *'The Mario Kart Experience: '''Race along with your friends in this thrilling kart racing experience. With the use of AR Technology, riders can use items to hinder eachother. *'Super Mario Adventure: Help Mario and Luigi save Princess Peach in this family-friendly dark ride. *'Luigi's Mansion: '''A haunted-maze style attraction. Attempt to escape the haunted mansion as ghosts try to scare you. *'Yoshi's Egg Coaster: 'A junior roller coaster themed to Yoshi's Island. *'Koopa Drifters: 'A tea-cup style ride where you ride in spinning Koopa Clown Cars. *'Airship Swing: 'A swinging boat ride themed to an airship. *'Escape from Bowser's Castle: 'A thrilling drop tower experience, where you try to escape from Bowser's Castle. Food *'Mario's Bros. Restaurant: 'An italian restaurant themed around the Mario Bros. *'Yoshi Fruit Stand: 'A fruit stand inside of a giant Yoshi egg. *'Sweet Sweet Factory: 'A candy and chocolate store. Themed after Sweet Sweet Canyon. Shopping *'Peach's Boutique: 'A clothing store themed around the Nintendo princesses. Donkey Kong Island A sub-area of The Mushroom Kingdom, themed to Donkey Kong. Attractions *'DK Minecart Chase: 'An indoor roller coaster, dark-ride hybrid. Jump over pits, and dodge Kremlings, as you help Donkey Kong retrieve his stolen bananas. *'Diddy's Jetpack Jump: 'A kiddie drop tower themed to Diddy Kong. *'DK Jungle Gym: 'A huge three-story play area. *'Talk to Cranky: 'Meet and talk to Cranky Kong. Food *'Banana Hoard Cafe: 'Enjoy delicious banana treats inside of the iconic Banana Hoard Cave. 'Land of Exploration One of the three main lands. Themed mainly to Pokemon and The Legend of Zelda. PokePark One of the two sub-areas of the Land of Exploration, themed to Pokemon. Attractions *'Pokemon Rapids Adventure: '''A river rapids ride where you pass by forests and many Pokemon. *'Poke-Go-Round: A double-decker ferris wheel, with several pokemon you can ride on. *'Nimbasa Ferris Wheel: '''A ferris wheel designed after the one in Nimbasa City. Shopping *'Pokemon Center: 'A store inside of a Pokemon Trainer. Hyrule One of the two sub-areas of the Land of Exploration, themed to The Legend of Zelda. Attractions *'Majora's Revenge: 'A hybrid coaster based of Majora's Mask. The first part of the ride is a small dark ride, but the second part is a thrilling mess of inversions and air time. *'Legend of Zelda: Dungeon Escape: 'An escape room, where you, and 5 other people, must solve puzzles to escape a dungeon. Choose your flavor: Forest Dungeon, Lava Dungeon, Water Dungeon, and Sand Dungeon. *'Wing Ceremony Swings: 'A wave swinger ride, themed to the Loftwings in Skyward Sword. Food *'Knight's Barbeque: 'Enjoy some delicious barbeque Cucco in this barbeque restaurant. Shopping *'Hyrule Town Market: 'An outdoor market in Hyrule Town. Buy things from plastic swords and shield, to the various instruments of the Zelda franchise, masks, etc. 'Interstellar Adventures One of the three main lands. Features Kirby, Metroid, and Star Fox. Dream Land One of the three sub-areas of Interstellar Adventures, theme to Kirby. Attractions *'Warp Star Spin: '''A dumbo-ride where you ride on Warp Stars. *'Revenge of Meta Knight 3D: 'A thrilling dark ride experience where you help Kirby destroy the Halberd and defeat Meta Knight. Food *'Kirby Cafe: 'Making its first appearence in the US (and reappearence in Japan), enjoy a snack at this once extinct cafe chain. *'King Dedede's All-you-can-Eat Buffet: 'An all-you-can-eat buffet hosted by King Dedede. Planet Zebes One of the three-sub-areas of Interstellar Adventures, themed to Metroid. Attractions *'Samus's Metroid Hunting: 'Grab an arm cannon and shoot down Metroids in this shooting dark ride. *'Meet Ridley: 'Meet the ferocious Space Pirate in-person. He's chained up, so don't worry, he probably won't kill you. Corneria Attractions *'Star Fox 64: The Ride: '''Ride in motion simulators and shoot down enemies in this cooperative simulator ride. Category:Nintendo Theme Park Category:Theme Parks Category:Locations Category:Articles under Construction